Dino Thunder Meets Dracula
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: This is just a little halloween crossover fic. The Dino rangers are being featured on the Show Scariest Places on Earth. They will explore Dracula's castle searching for evidence of the paranormal.


**Dino Thunder Meets Dracula**

**Disclaimer:**  
Same as always...I do not own the characters...etc...Just the ideas expressed in this fic...Also, this is a crossover fic of PRDT/SPoE (Scariest Places on Earth)...Enjoy...

**Genre:**  
Paranormal/Horror

**Rating:**  
T (just to be safe) for themes/language...

**Pairing:**  
Very subtle hints of Kirommy (nothing Kirommy haters will die from...)

The Trip

"Two families have already survived a night inside Dracula's castle. Now, four teenagers and their science teacher will attempt to do the same..." Came the eerie voice of the narrator. "After some of the things I've done and seen, I'm actually pretty excited about this trip...I'm glad I let Kira talk me into this..." Tommy Oliver stated when interviewed.

"I know that ghosts and spirits exsist among us. I'm actually looking forward to being able to actually prove that and to experience it for myself. I, personally, have never encountered a ghost or spirit. But, I would really love to...As anyone who knows me would tell you, I'm all about the paranormal...So seeing a ghost in person would be just...The ultimate experience for me..." Stated Kira Ford in her own pre-trip interview.

"I'm so psyched for this trip! I can't wait to actually experience a real-live haunted house. This is gonna be so totally sick! Thank you so much for talking me into this, Kira! You so totally rock!..." Ethan James stated in his interview.

"I, personally, don't know how I feel about the trip...On the one hand, it'll be exciting to see if ghosts actually are real, yet I'm a little nervous about what we'll find so, I guess I'll just have to wait and see how I feel once everything's said and done..." Trent Fernandez explained when asked about his thoughts on the impending trip.

"I can't wait for this trip! I can't wait to see if ghosts really do exsist! Personally, I've never really believed in ghosts but it would be pretty cool if they are real...I would love to be able to see one for myself..." Conner McKnight revealed his feelings on his impending trip to Transylvania, Rome, with his friends to explore Dracula's castle.

"What is it that makes a place scary? Is it the unsettling feeling of not knowing what lurks in the dark? Or is it not knowing what hides out, just waiting for us to fall asleep? Perhaps it's just that...The unknown. We've already seen two families survive a night in Dracula's castle. Now, we will witness four highschool students and their science teacher experience the horrors of that castle for themselves. I'm Linda Blair..." Stated Linda Blair, signaling the beginning of the show, Scariest Places on Earth.

As the sun was setting over an enormous, medieval castle, the Dino rangers arrived at their destination. Upon their arrival, they gathered round a large bonfire in the middle of what appeared to be a large courtyard. "This place is seriously giving me the creeps..." Kira commented as she took in the sight of the massive castle which surrounded them. Before any of the others had a chance to respond to her comment, a man wearing a black leather coat and black pants with flaming red hair approached the group.

Speaking with a heavy English accent, he addressed the group. "My name is Robson. I do not seek to know your names. Only to warn you of the horrors you all are about to experience. I would not wish these horrors on even my worst enemy." Drawing closer to the group, Robson stopped directly in front of Kira. Standing face-to-face with Robson, Kira felt a slight chill crawl up spine as he stared dead on into her eyes while he spoke to her. "You consider these people your friends..." Uncertain of where he was going with this comment, Kira replied "Yeah..." Acting as though Kira had lost her mind, Robson added "You would expose your friends to such horrors as those that lie within this castle!...Why!" Confused by Robson's reaction, Kira replied "After all the things we've been through together, I think we can handle it..." Moving away from Kira, Robson then left the group.

As Robson left them, Tommy, Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan all proceeded to make their way inside the castle. At the door, the group was greeted by a strange woman in an old-fashioned pink floor length dress with a white shawl draped over her pertite shoulders.

"Welcome...Please, have a seat..." she spoke with a sort of wish-washy voice. As the group gathered round a large table, they noticed the small television screen in the center. When the sat down, the television screen activated as Robson appeared on the screen. "Good evening...Tonight, you will experience things that will change your life forever...Things you cannot explain...Once you have been blessed-which is for your own protection-you will be hooded and then lead to five sepereate parts of the castle. Then, you must find you way back there to the Great Hall where you will receive further instruction...Until then...Good luck..." He stated, addressing the group. With that, the screen turned off as the woman who greeted them at the door retrieved a small bowl of holy water and began blessing them all, one by one.

Once Trent-the last one to be blessed-had been blessed, they all stood from the table as-again-one by one, large heavy black hoods were placed on each of the rangers' heads in turn, blacking out their vision entirely which made it impossible for them to see where they were being lead. After the last hood was in place, each ranger was lead in a different direction away from the group,deeper and deeper into the castle.

----------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note:  
Sorry about this chapter being so short...I hope to be able to make the next atleast a little bit longer.


End file.
